Uljid (3.5e Deity)
=Uljid= :\'&l-"jEd\ Summary::An ancient, primordial god with great intelligence, ruling over balance, fate and prophecy. He is believed to be the father of Colony, who long ago instilled much of his power into his son, draining him of his full Sosha Genia status where he has since remained a Sosha Orsa. Uljid possesses ancient and unusual powers thought to be common at the creation of existence. His once dense body has become a nebulous cloud of energy with a Sosha Orsa core. Though his body has weakened, his knowledge has only grown, as he commands and understands the riddles of life, the planes, the nothingness between and everything else beyond. His intellect is unmatched among any of the orders of Sosha, making him both greatly feared and respected, for it isn't the amount of clout he commands that makes him dangerous, it's the amount he can tip the scales in favor one way or another with the gentlest of nudges, seeing the results of his actions eons down the line in an instant. Thus, it is his role to keep the balance of the scales, of Good and Evil, of Chaos and Law, balanced. He prefers indirect combat, tipping events in his favor gradually over time, often ages in advance. It is believed that, with his precognitive abilities, that he has never lost a fight he didn't intend to lose or prevent an act that he was against. This concept irritates most of the rest of the orders of Sosha, meaning that they are, and will always be his pawns. Wether the assumptions on his abilities are true is debated, however. His followers call him The Ancient. Unlike his supposed son, Colony, he is much more active in the lives and fates of mortals and immortals alike. He prefers that His clerics carry only one weapon at their sides and learn to use it beyond compare; trusting in it as they trust in him. Incarnation A rolling, boiling storm cloud of swirling energy with the glowing star heart at its core. He hides in extra-dimensional spaces, traveling unseen, unheard and unfelt. When he appears, he lashes out with with waves of multiple primordial energies at once, from many directions, reducing his foes to their elemental components. * Prophetic: Uljid, due to his age, often speaks to those who find him in prophetic riddles, which are always alarmingly accurate. If the prophecy was wrong or failed to come true, it was given wrong on purpose. Uljid however, despite what may seem like lies and manipulation, asks for the trust of his disciples and that the course he chooses for them is the correct one. With free will, fate and precognition, Uljid's prophetic abilities are a difficult mystery to untangle. Dogma Uljid teaches trust and faith, for it is not only by your power that you succeed, but by the power you bestow onto those who aide you. Clergy and Temples Temples of Uljid are usually build out in the middle of nowhere; places of ancient magic that persists to keep the unawares away, occasionally overtop old ruins or magical ley lines. These temples are difficult to locate, and are often only found by those who are worthy of finding them. For this reason, many common folks doubt their existence. Druids and rangers gather at the temples when need be, which can often go uninhabited for years. Clerics that follow Uljid do so because of the true call of faith in him that Uljid offers to his disciples. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity